This invention relates generally to devices for supporting and storing an electrical plug associated with an electronic instrument, particularly such as a relatively heavy AC/DC plug-in power supply adapter of a type used to provide a DC voltage to the associated instrument. More specifically, this invention relates to a compact and relatively simple adapter plug clip for providing convenient and stable temporary support of the electrical plug in association with the electronic instrument in a medical environment, such that the adapter plug will not become lost or damaged when not in use.
Modern medical treatment facilities utilize a variety of sophisticated electronic instruments in the course of patient diagnosis and treatment. As one common example, electronically operated infusion pumps are commonly used for administering one or more selected medical fluids to a patient at a prescribed flow rate and time schedule. Such fluid infusion and other electronic equipment require a source of electrical power to maintain the medical instrument in a desired operational state.
In this regard, such medical instruments are normally designed to operate on conventional 120 volt AC power and include appropriate power cords for plug-in connection to a standard household power supply. Alternatively, in some cases, the medical instrument is designed to operate on a DC power supply which is typically obtained by connecting an appropriate transformer to a standard AC power supply. In this latter case, the AC/DC transformer often comprises a power supply adapter designed for direct plug-in connection to an AC power supply outlet.
While electrically powered medical instruments have provided significant enhancements in medical diagnosis and treatment, such instruments necessarily require the power cord and associated electrical plug for operation. The power cord and plug must therefore be maintained at or near the associated medical instrument so that the instrument can be utilized, wherein the need for the specific medical instrument may arise quickly and/or unexpectedly in a medical environment. Separation of the power cord and electrical plug from the medical instrument significantly enhances the likelihood that the power cord and plug will be misplaced or lost, resulting in an inability to utilize the instrument when required.
In addition, in many medical treatment facilities, it is necessary to transport electronic medical instruments from one place to another. For example, fluid infusion pumps are often transported with patients throughout different areas of a hospital or the like, or from one patient room to another for use with different patients as the need arises. Alternatively, infusion pumps adapted for short term battery powered operation are known, wherein a battery power source permits short term pump use in an ambulance or other mobile environment whereat a standard AC power supply is unavailable.
In all of these cases, it is important that the electrical power cord and associated plug remain with the medical instrument so that normal instrument operation can be resumed quickly and easily by mere plug-in connection to a power supply outlet. Transport of the cord and plug with the instrument poses particular problems when the plug comprises a relatively compact yet relatively heavy AC/DC adapter designed for direct plug-in connection to an AC power outlet, since such adapters are heavy and difficult to transport in a stable manner, and can be damaged by dropping.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved device or devices for facilitating electrical cord and plug storage in close association with a medical instrument, particularly wherein the plug comprises a relatively heavy plug-in power supply adapter. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.